A Very Sad Bade Story
by Why should i tell u my name
Summary: Set directly after the worst couple Jade's immediate reaction to it all


This is my first fanfic so try not to judge me too much when it is awful

disclaimer I don't own victorious do I have to write that ? it seems stupid

This takes place right after the worst couple Jade has just left Tori's house and driven home to her sister Ali(I made her up)

Jades POV

Why didn't he open the door?

Why does he hate me?

Why did he lie when he said he'd never leave me?

Why can't I hate him now?

I looked at myself in the mirror in my car as I pulled into my Dad's driveway.

It's because I'm ugly and unloveable.

None of the lights in the huge were on except for one in Ali's room if I was quiet I could probably get to my bedroom without her noticing the mascara running down my face and kicking up a fuss. She's so overprotective of me even though she's ten months younger. I crept inside the house and without turning on any lights I made my way upstairs to my room.

As I passed Ali's door I heard laughter wafting out from under the door. She must have friends over, probably Jason, Sammy and Kimberly her best friends since she was five. Suddenly the hallway was filled with light and Ali stood in her doorway she had an empty bowl in her hand and was staring at my face in shock.

"Out" I barely registered that it was Ali speaking. She turned around to face Jason, Sammy and Kimberly,

"Go on, out" she shooed them all out the window, their preferred entrance since they were banned from our house in the fifth grade. As soon as they were all out the window Ali turned around and sat me down on her bed.

"Do you want to tell me, or will I call Cat, asumming this has something to do with the boy" I couldn't speak my mouth couldn't form the words so I nodded.

Ali's POV

Jade was a wreck, she normally had no problem expressing her emotions especially to me. I knew she wasn't going to say much, the last time she was like this was right after the divorce she didn't speak for a day and a half and she was seven, she barely understood what was happening. So I did what anyone would do. I called Cat, she normally knows the problem.

While I was waiting for Cat to pick up I found a ratty old pair of pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt that was three sizes to big for me and handed them to Jade who put them on obediently. That is definatly a first, Jade West dosn't do obedience.

Finally Cat picked up.

"Hey Ali, I'm in the car with Tori so you're on speaker"

"Cat what happened with Jade?"

Tori answered instead of Cat, "What do you mean?"

"She won't talk and she just did something I told her to, no questions asked"

"We're on our way" Cat replied worridly

"Where is your house anyways?" Tori asked.

"Cat knows the way, we're at our Dad's ok Cat?"

"Kk" Cat said "See you in a miniute"

As I hung up I looked over at Jade she was covered in make-up and there were more tears silently running down her face. I sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her, she didn't even react.

"It's gonna be ok" I whispered " We all love you even if he dosn't remember right now" I cocked my head as I heard a car pull in to the driveway. Jade sobbed even harder and leaned away from me as the doorbell rang I unwrapped my arms from Jade and ran downstairs to open the door Cat and Tori were standing on the doorstep with the biggest amount of junkfood I have ever seen piled in their arms. I let them in and made my way upstairs where Jade was lying on my bed crying her eyes out. Cat looked like her heart was breaking and Tori looked sick to her stomach, I knew how she felt. Cat lay down next to Jade and started telling her about how angry she is at Beck. I pulled Tori out of the room and asked her what happened.

"Well, we didn't invite Beck and Jade to play cards with us because of their constant fighting and they showed up and we explained to them why we didn't invite them. Beck said he was tired of fighting. Jade gave him an ultimatum she went outside the door and counted to ten and if he didn't open it she'd go home and they'd be over"

"Jesus" I felt the colour drain from my face and I felt so bad.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" I muttered to myself, there is no fixing this I'm pretty sure it's officially over.

When I came out of my thoughts I walked back into the room with Tori. Jade had cleaned the make-up off her face and was sitting on my bed eating a bag of crisps, listening to Cat talk about random stuff. I almost laughted at Tori's expression she was absolutely amazed.

"But ...how...what" she stammered

"Yeah Cat could always do that, I don't know how but she always manages to get her to stop crying" I whispered back.

"Let's watch a movie " Cat squealed and for once didn't look completely terrified when Jade insisted on the Scissoring.

Jut before the movie started Jade handed me a piece of paper and asked me and Tori to give it to Beck and pick up her stuff from the RV. I was surprised to say the least, but she didn't burst into tears at the sound of his name so I figured that I should go and get her stuff before she breaks down again and while Cat's here to look after her.

Beck's home was just down the street so me and Tori walked there in about fifteen minuits, I knocked on the door of his RV while Tori waited a house away we didn't want it to feel like we were ganging up on Beck. A very dishevelled looking André opened the door. I handed him the letter and a box of Beck things we found in Jade's room and asked for Jade's stuff. André looked over his shoulder and sighed,

"Come in I don't know what's hers and he isn't in any state to look for his ex's stuff"

I stepped inside and almost screamed in shock, Beck was lying on his bed with a picture of Jade in his hand, sobbing. I needed to get out before I started crying too. It was so sad seeing the boy who never shows strong emotions crying as if someone died. I started looking for Jade's things and thankfully the second drawer I opened was full of Jade's clothes and make-up and right underneath was another drawer full of books and movies that all had Jade's name written on them. I piled it all into a box and glanced around the RV quickly before I left muttering a quick goodbye to André and Robbie who had just turned up. I'm pretty sure Beck had no idea I was there.

When I got home with Tori we met a terrified Cat who told us that Jade had dressed up in a pretty outfit and left through the window and now she wasn't picking up her phone.

6 hours later

After leaving 312 voicemails for Jade her memory finally filled up and we were left with nothing to do but wait. About two hours after she left I called Jason who lives next door with his twin Sammy if they had seen Jade leave the house he told us that she had left with Kimberly ages ago. Kimberly might be one of my best friends but she enjoys drinking until the guy she went home with has to carry her unconcious body home. (It has happened before.) Normally she goes out with someone who can hold their drink like me or Jason or Sammy but Jade is usually completly pissed after the first drink and often has to be carried home by Beck. Obviously I sent Jason and Sammy out looking for them as soon as I heard that they went out together but it's hard trying to find two specific drunk girls in the city on a Friday night.

After what felt like a million years Jason walked into my room supporting Jade who could hardly stand, Kimberly and Sammy walked in after, I'm actually quite proud that Kimberly was only slightly drunk and that she made an attempt at helping Jade by going with her instead of letting her go out alone, even if she was a bit drunk.

I turned my attention to Jade, her eyes weren't in focus and she was leaning on Jason as if she couldn't stand herself. I helped her to sit down on my bed and hugged her. Tori and Cat were talking worridly in a corner but Jason and Sammy had gone downstairs to get food for us all and Kimberly was getting into my shower to wake herself up. They were used to this, bringing someone home at four in the morning so drunk that they can't stand straight. There was only one differance, that used to be me.

Jade used to look after me when I came home like that not the other way around. I tried to remember what she'd do when I came home after trying to make myself forget all that's gone wrong in my life, even if just for a few hours. After Kimberly got out of the shower, she helped me get Jade undressed and into the shower the two of us getting soaked on either side of her. Once she looked aware enough to understand what we were saying she put on a robe and promptly threw up in the toilet. I heaved a sigh of relief, because throwing up meant that it was mainly alcohol and not other more illegal substances that were taking over her system. Kimberly finally spoke,

"I'm sorry, it was stupid to go with her and let her get this drunk I jus..."

"Yep, it was stupid but both of you are alright and that's all that matters" I butted in before she could finish her rant. She looked relived that I wasn't currently throwing her out a window,(I only did that once, I swear) Jade finally finished heaving out her guts and got up to flush the toilet and rinse out her mouth. I tied her hair back while she was brushing her teeth and all three of us went back into my room. Cat looked like she had been crying and Tori looked like she was about to start. Jason and Sammy looked grim but when Jade walked in with no support whatsoever their grimaces turned into nervous smiles. They were both carrying loafs of bread and huge bags of crisps, recovery food.

We all sat in a circle on the floor eating crisp-sandwiches, one of the most delicious creations ever made and talking about anything and everything to take Jade's mind off the breakup but her smiles were forced and she looked on the verge of tears every now and then but only Cat and I noticed so the conversation went on as normal.

Jade's POV

Why can't I forget him?

Cat and Tori were in the middle of talking about something pointless.

Why can't I hate him?

Why do I love him?

Thank God for Ali and her friends otherwise I'd still be in that bar getting checked out by thirty year old men getting stupider with every drink. It's normally his job to find me when I get drunk but not anymore now that we're over.

I feel a tear run down my face and brush it away hoping no one noticed. Cat and Ali look at each other and then at me. I hear a whisper in my ear

"You're too good for him"

"Liar, he was the only good thing about me and he's finally realised that he's too good for me and left"

Tori, Jason, Sammy and Kimberly wore identical expressions of shock and horror while Cat looked worried and Ali smiled at me.

"So he telepathically made you walk out that door?" she asked me. Before I could even formulate a response she continued on,

"Jade West, you should be ashamed. You had all of this amazing confidence and because of the indecision of a boy you've lost it?"

She tapped her foot at me "Well?, have you?"

"Indecision? so he didn't choose not to open the door he culdn't make up his mind!" I practically screamed at her "You're telling me he threw away three years of a relationship because he couldn't decide"

Ali nodded slowly, barely containing her joy at the fact that I was sharing my thoughts with them instead of letting them rot inside me until they came out as regret instead of anger.

"God, why did I go out with him in the first place, he is a manipulative, indicisive flirt who enjoys my pain."

I repeated the last part a few times, maybe if I said it enough I would start to believe it.

Ok so love it? hate it? just tell me what you thought of my very first story.

P.S. I love Bade and they will be either together or dying inside because they are broken up.

P.P.S Crisps =Chips in Ireland and Chips =A certain type of french fries


End file.
